


never was and never will be

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Heroes Reborn (TV)
Genre: Company man, EVOs, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Secrets, wonder twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Matt was so shaken by the news of Claire's death and the birth of the twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never was and never will be

For a guy who messes with memories he was getting frustrated he couldn't erase the memories he needed gone. Hands shaking as he sank into the overstuffed chair that took up most of his condo living room he nursed the glass of scotch, head lulled back eyes closed in thought.

"I knew it" her voice was thick between gasps for breath as his mouth covered her throat , fingers nimbly undoing buttons before moaning in frustration and sending her blouse open. "Knew you were just like the others. Fuck" she bit her pouty lip as he pressed his mouth over the cup of her bra. He moved her a little in front of the blinds in his living room so he could see the span of tanned skin offered in front of him.

He had sat crouched on a stool in the local bar playing over in his head Ericas offer when he heard the familiar squeak and turned to see Claire pop her shoulder back into place with a shy smile.

He pressed her up against the front door that night in his living room, hips rough as he pressed his mouth to her pulse. "Do it" she kept pressing him on, hand in his hair "just do it". She let out a loud cry he muffled with his mouth in a dirty kiss as she shook against him, sweaty back pressed to the wood of his door. He helped her down, looking around for his pants. " you don't talk with my dad do you?" She stood in just his shirt, hands on her hips "if you guys were still friends you wouldn't have done this". He had watched her walking away from him, from the condo and disappearing. 

Then she was dead. She was dead after having babies. The kids he had never known anything about that Hiro did some sort of mindtrick time travel thing on and now they're teenagers. His glass broke and shattered against the wall as he sank deeper into the chair covering his face.

" just go" he told Noah turning his back to his once friend as he felt his hands start to shake and the blood drain from his face. *GO!" He yelled "GO NOW!" The thoughts still swirling around in his mind with the memory of her thighs under his fingertips, the feel of her breath in his ear. It was too much, too soon, too fast.

Their pictures sat on the coffee table in front of him, he had studied every inch, turned them over and over trying to look for any sign they were fakes. The boy, the boy had his chin, his ears. Luckily the girl had been born breathtaking like her mom and it made his heart twinge.

"Come here often?" Claire sank into the stool at his right the night before the conference in the bar, her hand resting possessively over his thigh as she spoke to two "froggy imbeciles" she had told him during the ride to her small rental. She downed her drink and hopped down off the stool motioning Matt to follow with the crook of his finger.


End file.
